forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Cormyr (timeline)
The Obarskyr Family :See also: Monarchy of Cormyr The Obarskyr family's fate and Cormyr's were intertwined. Founded in 26 DR, the Kingdom of Cormyr was the Kingdom of the Obarskyr family. For all of its time the Kingdom of Cormyr has been ruled by an Obarskyr. By 1368 DR there was a law that only someone with Obarskyr blood may assume the crown. This means that, for example, Queen Filfaeril Obarskyr could not assume the crown. The history of the Monarchy of Cormyr was not included in this History of Cormyr unless it had far greater significance The Beginning ; 6 DR : Ondeth Obarskyr settles on a piece of land and calls the settlement, Suzara's City. ; 26 DR : Ondeth Obarskyr dies; : This leads to a agreement with the Fair Folk of the Forest Country permitting the creation of the human kingdom of Cormyr. : Faerlthann Obarskyr is crowned the first king. ; 112 DR : Cartographers create the first recognized map of Cormyr. ; 163 DR : The Ring of Winter was used to destroy a village and the estates of a Cormyrean lord. ; 198 DR : Cormyr is invaded by goblinkin of Hlundadim. : Arabel is burned. : The goblinkin continue into the King's Forest. ; 200 DR : The armies of Cormyr, lead by Moriann Obarskyr defeat the goblinkin of Hlundadim north of Suzail. : The defeated goblinkin of Hlundadim retreat into the Stonelands. ; 245 DR : Gantharla Obarskyr is crowned the first Queen of Cormyr after her brother Iltharl Obarskyr abdicates the throne to her. ; 289 DR : Torst Obarskyr, the King of Cormyr and his brother Gordroun Obarskyr are killed in the siege of Marsember. : Keldroun Obarskyr is crowned King. : A flooded Marsember is abandoned to the lizardfolk. ; 356 DR : Cormyr and Valashar war over claims to the northern and western areas of Cormyr. : The armies of Valashar are crushed by the armies of Cormyr at the Fields of the Dead. : The armies of Cormyr continue on to sack several garrisons and the city of Ithmong. ; 361 DR : Cormyr and the Shoon Imperium decide to extend their influence into the Western Heartlands. ; 376 DR : The army of Cormyr attacks the army of Shoon Imperium, driving it back through Amn, Tethyr, and Valashar before sacking Ithmong and returning to Cormyr. ; 429 DR : Duar Obarskyr sets off to defeat an orc army in the King's Forest. : While Duar Obarskyr is away, Melineth Turcassan sells the city of Suzail to Magrath the Minotaur for five hundred sacks of gold. ; 432 DR : Duar Obarskyr kills Magrath the Minotaur ; 710 DR : ; 900 DR : : Battle with the Witch Lords Since 26 DR, Cormyr grew by absorbing the two realms of Esparin and Orva and claiming the Stonelands as its own. Some time between 376 DR and 432 DR, Cormyr was invaded by many dragons, including Thauglor, laying waste to virtually all of the settlements in the country. It was then raided by orcs from the Stonelands, who occupied the King's Forest until they were finally driven out in 429 DR by King Duar Obarskyr. By 432 DR however, many noble families had left Cormyr for the Dalelands or Waterdeep, or split into small factional bands. The city of Suzail was sold to Magrath the Minotaur and his pirates by a traitor to the crown around this time, and it was after Magrath's death that the Purple Dragon was adopted as the nation's official symbol. Present Age ; 1018 DR : :Thauglor is killed. ; 1162 DR : Prince Palaghard of Cormyr and Queen Enchara of Esparin wed. Esparin is annexed into Cormyr. ; 1260 DR : The War of the Regency begins, a civil war. ; 1261 DR : The War of the Regency ends. ; 1352 DR : Gondegal, also known as the "Lost King", attempted to establish a kingdom centered in the city of Arabel after a lightning campaign of conquest and pillage through many Cormyrian towns and villages. He was overthrown after only eight days on his Arabellan "throne" by an allied army composed of forces from Tilverton, Sembia and Daggerdale along with the Purple Dragons, led by king Azoun IV. Shortly before the Spellplague, the Goblin War (1370 DR-1371 DR) did significant damage to the kingdom and internal and external struggles threatened to tear the kingdom apart. ; 1374 DR : The clergies of Cyric and Shar in Cormyr conspire to tear a hole in the Weave to create a vast Dead-magic zone. After the Spellplague In post-Spellplague times, the influence and reach of Cormyr has changed somewhat. Cormyr now controls all the lands of the Dragon Coast between Easting and Westgate, including the cities of Proskur, Priapurl, Elversult, and Teziir. Cormyr has also gained a stronger presence in the west. Maloren's Rest is Cormyr's foothold in the Tunlands. Troops in Castle Aris help goods pass safely through the Farsea Swamp to points westward. In the East, Highdale is now a protectorate under crown rule. Daerlun once welcomed the protection of Purple Dragon troops, but gained its independence from both Cormyr and Sembia about forty years past. References Category:History